Speak Not My Name
by Jeeney
Summary: Harry is being sent away, for his protection, but a stowaway causes problems in Harry's new life (NOT Draco/Harry slash)
1. Carting Sleeping Dragons

Harry slowly closed the door behind himself. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Dumbledore nodded. 

"Please, sit," he said, motioning to the chair in front of Harry. Harry sat, quite uncomfortably in the large, leather chair. Dumbledore was staring at him oddly. Harry stared back, not sure what to think. Dumbledore turned to look out the open window in his office. "Harry, I don't know how to say this." Harry said nothing, fear rising in his chest. 

"Say what, sir?" after a long silence. 

"Harry," he said, shaking his head. "We have to-" The door to the office slammed open, and an extremely disheveled Malfoy raced in. Harry looked at him in surprise. There were bruises and cuts covering his face and arms. 

Dumbledore looked up at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded, an odd calmness surrounding him as he collapsed in the other chair, beside Harry. 

"He's here-" Draco faltered.

"Who, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Him-" Draco had a dazed look about him, as if he wasn't totally there. Dumbledore sighed and Harry turned his gaze from Draco to Dumbledore. 

"My father," cried Draco, before losing consciousness. Harry started as a loud rapping filled the room. Dumbledore stood and swooped round his desk to open the door. Harry turned to watch. 

"Ahh, Dumbledore," drawled the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind the partially closed door. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded at him. 

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, with you. Hardly enjoyable matters-" Dumbledore cut him off. 

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Why, Headmaster. Too busy to help your school?"

"I'm sure, Lucius, that whatever it is, it will not be of any aid to our school." Harry could see Malfoy trying to push the door open. "So sorry. We'll have to chat another time." Dumbledore shoved the door closed and locked it. Turning to Harry, he dusted his hands off and smiled a triumphant smile. "Now Harry, you must understand, this is for your own protection. The only problem now, is you must take Mr. Malfoy with you."

 Harry stared at the school master, wondering why and where he needed to take Lucius Malfoy. Apparently Dumbledore noticed his confusion and smiled benignly. "Draco Malfoy, Harry." Harry nodded, still confused. "Now Harry, I want to grab Draco and pull him up beside you." Again Harry nodded, then stood and pulled the comatose Draco to his feet. Dumbledore nodded. "Now close your eyes and count to five before opening them." Harry numbly did as he was told and shut his eyes tightly.  Dumbledore counted with him.

"One." 

Harry fought the urge to open his eyes.

"Two." 

He felt extremely vulnerable like this, as if Lucius Malfoy would come barging in.

"Three." 

Harry heard some muttered words, seemingly far off.

"Four." 

He could only hear his own voice now.

"Five." 

There was another voice now. He opened his eyes. 

"Hello!" said a cheery voice beside him. "You must be Harry."

Harry gazed stupidly at the person. Draco started to slip from his grasp. "Who're you?" he asked, pulling Draco back up.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head. "Well I guess it's fair. He didn't tell us about this guy either," said the stranger, motioning to the limp form of Draco. "Is he…?" the stranger lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. 

"No, he's alive. Just unconscious."

"What happened to him? Those cuts look pretty nasty." Harry shrugged. "Well then, I guess he'll just have to come as well." Harry suddenly noticed they were standing in a forest. There was snow on the ground and the steady drip of water as it melted. 

"Come where?" The stranger stopped walking.

"To your new home."

"My… home?" The stranger sighed at Harry's bewildered look and walked back. 

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you anything?" Harry shook his head again. "About anything?" the man asked desperately. 

"No. He just called me to his office, then this git's-" he shook Draco "-father interrupted and Dumbledore sent us here." The stranger lifter his face to the heavens. 

"Why me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Come on. I'll explain on the way." Harry nodded and followed the man, dragging Draco with him.

"So you have no idea what's going on, eh?"

"No."

"Do you even know where you are?"

"Umm… In a forest, with a lot of trees and snow."

"So you know what snow is, eh?"

"Apparently."

"Well, bud. You're in Canada." Harry goggled.

"Canada?"

"That's right!" the stranger nodded jauntily.

"Why, exactly, am I in Canada?"

"For your own protection, of course."

"My protection?"

"Yes. Obviously. Voldemort can't have heard much about Canada otherwise he'd be over here attacking us too."

"So, you've heard of Voldemort?"

"Of course I've heard of Voldemort!"

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you mightn't have seeing as how you're over here in-" The stranger held up his hand. 

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"What you were going to say."

"In C-"

"I just said don't say it!" snarled the man, rounding on Harry. "We've enough stereotypes from the Americans, thanks. We 

don't need any from Britain as well."

"Sorry." Harry shut up.

"Anyways, Dumbledore sent you here to protect you from Voldemort. I'm to give you an incantation to disguise you, and the 

'git', I suppose. You're also to receive new identities."

"What?"

"I know. Sounds odd, doesn't it?" Harry nodded. "Anyways, here we are!" Harry started at the decrepit cabin, not much larger than Hagrid's hut. 

"Umm, where?"

"My house, you idiot. Come on." He opened the door and Harry followed him inside. 


	2. Dragon's Awakening

"Umm, not to be rude or anything," started Harry, "But, who are you?" 

"Bring the 'git' in here," instructed the man. Harry followed him into a room where he set Malfoy on the small bed, the only piece of furniture the room contained. Harry's shoulder's ached from holding him up so long. "Come on back out, I'll make you some tea." The stranger left the room and Harry hesitantly followed. Oddly, he was worried about Malfoy. 

"Wallace Gershom."

"Huh?"

"You asked who I am, did you not?" Harry nodded as the man buried his head in one of the full pantries. "Wallace Gershom."

"That's your name?"

"I've been called it before- Of course it's my name!"

"Sorry."

"Quite all right. Orange Pekoe or Earl Grey?" 

"Orange Pekoe," answered Harry, not overly sure about what he was answering to. Wallace unburied himself and filled a kettle with water from a tap.

"You can call me Al." Harry nodded as Al set the kettle on the stove and flipped on the burner. "And you can sit down," he said, motioning to the table before pulling off his coat and seating himself across from Harry. He pulled a crumpled letter from his pocket and laid it on the table in front of Harry. "This is the letter I got from Dumbledore." Harry picked it up and began to read. 

_Mr. Gershom,_

_In light of recent events, we at Hogwarts were hoping you could be of aid to a student in our school. As I'm sure you've heard of Harry Potter, I'll not go into that, but with Voldemort on the loose once again, we hope to hide him in your country. We would have found a hideout for him ourselves, but as you are much more adept at navigating the Canadian countryside, we'll leave that to you. All we need from you is to meet the boy at a designated area on April 4, and take him to your cabin to set up a disguise and identity. _

_Thank you for your assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Harry looked up at Al and laughed. Al was dozing off, his eyes shut and soft snores escaping his open mouth. He heard a sudden moaning from down the hall and jumped from his chair to see what it was. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Al following him. 

"Sorry about falling asleep. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Deer hunting season. Horrid muggle sport. Takes a group of us all night to transfigure leaves into the blasted animal." Harry laughed again and let Al pass him into Malfoy's room. 

"Who're you?" Harry heard Malfoy ask before coming into the room himself. Malfoy was sitting up in the bed, disheveled as could be, staring wildly at Al who was sitting on his haunches beside the bed. 

"A friend." Malfoy looked up at the doorway and saw Harry standing there, laughing. 

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, but I, for one, know the answer." Al laughed. 

"Where's here?"

"Canada."

"What?!" Malfoy practically jumped out of the bed. 

"Canada, Malfoy." They could hear the kettle shrieking from the kitchen. 

"Go grab that. I'll get the 'git'."

"What did you call me?" Harry smiled, hearing Malfoy arguing with Al. He pulled the kettle off the stove and flipped off the burner. Seeing the teapot Al left out, he poured the boiling water into the pot then set it on the table to steep. Not knowing where the cups were, he sat back into the chair and reread the letter. 

"Harry-" grunted Al from the doorway. Harry turned to see him supporting Malfoy. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Malfoy as Al roughly dropped him into the chair beside Harry. 

"Carry you all the way here." Malfoy goggled as Al set three cups and a sugar bowl beside the tea pot. 

"Potter, why would you carry me here? And how far did he carry me?"

"Wasn't by choice, Malfoy." Harry poured himself some tea and added a generous amount of sugar. 

"About a mile," said Al, answering his second question.

"Read this." Harry shoved the letter in Malfoy's direction, who, after reading it, took a sip of his own tea.

"So, when do I go back?" An owl flew in the window then, and Al quickly pulled it off and the owl flew back out. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. It's for you." Malfoy reached for it but Al read it aloud instead. 

"_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As you've apparently noticed, you are no longer at Hogwarts. Or in __England__ for that matter.__ Mr. Gershom will hopefully deal with you as he is to deal with Harry. You will also assume a new identity and disguise. I've contacted the family Harry was to stay with and they've agreed to take you as well. Harry will teach you the ropes about "Muggledom". Have a great term!_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

"Let's get these identities and disguises set up," said Al joyfully.


	3. A Dragon's Pain

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!

I really don't like this, or the next chapter, but I can't think of anything else.

Enjoy!

Al turned to Harry. "You first." Harry nodded and waited for him to go on. "Well?" Al asked him.

"Well what?" Al groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked Harry. Harry shrugged. Al tried again. 

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answered immediately. Al laid his head on the table. 

"Harry, get me a piece of paper and a pen from the desk," he mumbled into the wood. Harry nodded and climbed to his feet. Upon his return with said materials in hand, Al lifted his head and grabbed at them. Draco stared at the pen. 

"What are those?" he asked. Al held up the loose leaf and blue pen, a questioning look flashing over his rugged features. Draco nodded. 

"Later. Harry will have to explain how stuff like this works. This is all you'll have in school." 

"School?" Draco looked repulsed at the very thought of it. 

"Yes, school."

"_Muggle_ school?"

"Yes." Al turned to Harry, ignoring Draco's disgusted look. "Right then. Name?"

"I told you already! Harry P-"

"No!" Harry looked bewilderedly at him. "Okay, what's your middle name?"

"James."

"No, that won't do. Umm… what's your favorite name?"

"Umm…" Harry had to think. He'd never thought about it before. "Derek, I guess. My old friends name." Al shook his head. 

"No."

"Erik," said Draco suddenly. Both Al and Harry stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. How about Erik, like he said?" Al tilted his head towards Draco.

"Sure." Al wrote it down on the paper. 

"So, now, since he made up your name, you get to choose his."

"What?! I don't want him picking my name!"

"Too bad!"

"Umm…" Harry gleefully dragged it out, watching the pained expression on Draco's face worsening. 

"Come on," encouraged Al. 

"Umm…"

"Just pick something Potter!"

"Drake."

"Drake?"

"Drake."

"Why?"

"Male duck."

"Umm… thanks, Potter."

"I _was_ going to say Bitch." Draco stared at him, horrified.

"Why?"

"Female dog," Harry replied.

"I'll get you Potter!"

"Just try it." Draco lunged at Harry, completely missing and ending with a face full of warm tea.

"Guys, stop!" Harry and Draco both look sheepishly up at Al who handed Draco a towel. Draco and Al both sat back down. "Drake it is. I'm picking the rest, guys."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No way!" cried Harry.

"Montgomery."

"What?"

"Erik Montgomery." Harry stopped trying to argue and nodded. "And, Drake Tanith."

"Fine."

"You will both be in grade ten, which is about fifth year." The boys nodded again. "Harry- Erik- you'll be fifteen. Drake is sixteen."

"What?" Draco smirked at him.

"Wait, I wasn't finished. Drake, your birthday is February 25. Erik, yours is April 28." Both boys nodded. Al looked out the window. "It's late. You boys sleep tonight and we'll disguise you and send you on your way tomorrow." Al stood up and Harry and Draco followed him back to the bedroom. Al conjured up a second bed. "Sleep well." He shut the door and they could hear him walk back to the kitchen and begin to tidy up. 

Draco collapsed onto the bed he had laid in earlier, causing quite a few of his cuts to reopen. He moaned in pain. Harry's class had just learned a couple, simple, healing charms the week before. Harry pulled out his wand and stood over Draco muttering the spell. The cuts and bruises began to disappear.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Helping you."

"Why?"

"I helped you before."

"So?"

"I don't know. You're in pain."

"So?"

"Buttons," said Harry cheekily. 

"What the hell are you talking about Potter?"

"Never mind."

"Fine." Draco rolled over. "Just leave me alone."

"Pull off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"So I can fix those cuts too."

"No. I'd rather suffer."

"I could get Al to come take a look."

"No!"

"Then take off your shirt!"

"Potter, I said NO!"

"Fine then." Harry muttered the spell again and a particularly nasty cut on his cheek slowly disappeared. He crawled onto his own bed. "Night."

"Night, Potter."

"Montgomery."

"Right."

"Night."


	4. Dragon's Disguise

A/N: Yay me!! Three reviews!! Lol, thanks Karen, Julie and Delie!! I hope you're still with me. It may take me longer to post now because I have another fic that I'm working on. It's really confusing cause I'm not doing it in any order so yeah. ::grins::

Dragon's Disguise

"Sleep well?"

"You look like crap, Al," commented Harry.

"Course," grumbled Al. "I was up all night making those blasted deer." He took a long gulp of his coffee. "Eat quick. You have lots to do today." Harry and Draco obligingly stomached the cold oatmeal.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"No. But I came up with backgrounds, middle names _and disguises for you two."_

"Finished!" announced Harry, dumping his bowl and spoon in the sink and downing his orange juice. 

"Good, come with me." Al abandoned his coffee and led Harry back to the bedroom. Draco took another bite of oatmeal, then dumped it in the garbage and carefully dropped his dishes onto Harry's. 

He started back to the bedroom, but Al stood in his way. "Presenting, Erik James Montgomery." Draco goggled as an unfamiliar face appeared beside Al's shoulder. Erik was shorter than Harry. His light brown fringe hung in his vivid blue eyes. 

"I feel so weird," complained Erik in a voice completely different from Harry's. 

"You'll get used to it." Al turned to Draco. "Your turn." Draco, a sick feeling forming in his stomach, hesitantly followed him into the bedroom. "Close your eyes," he instructed after closing the door. Draco did. 

Al muttered something the Draco couldn't hear but he began to feel weird. His fingers were shortening and he was getting shorter. It was as if someone had stuck their hands in his body and was rearranging things at will. "Open your eyes." The sensation was gone and Draco looked down at stubby, nail-bitten fingers, before looking up at Al. Al was holding a mirror. "Well?" Draco looked in the mirror. He ran his hand through short, spiky back hair, chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. 

"Well?" Al insisted. Draco stuttered.

"Wow."

"You have to go by Drake Stefan Tanith now." Drake nodded and followed Al out to the kitchen where Erik goggled as he was sure he had done as well. "Pull off your robes." The boys did, revealing school uniforms. Al told them to take off the ties and sweaters, leaving them with grey pants and white button up shirts.

"Now, hold onto my arms." They did and Al apparated, taking them with him. 

Drake could hear a girl's shriek even before he opened his eyes. When he did, he found himself in a small kitchen/ dining room. A girl a couple years younger than himself sat at the table, staring at them. Al walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Uncle Al!"

"Morning kid."

"Who're they?" she asked, eyeing Drake and Erik suspiciously. 

"Didn't your mom tell you?" she shook her head.

"Tell me what?"

"Where is she?"

"Her room."

"Thanks." Al passed by the boys and headed down a short hall. Drake turned his attention back to the girl, who was still eyeing them.

"Mya," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"My names Mya." The boys heard footsteps and turned to find a boy who looked exactly like the girl, inching along the wall, also eyeing them.

"That's Andrew."

"Are you two-" Erik started.

"Are we what?" Mya demanded.

"Twins?" Mya, a disgusted look on her face, stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You have got to be kidding me." Drake looked bewildered.

"Sorry. I'm Erik."

"Drake."

"Like off the Amanda Show!" piped up the boy.

"Gosh, Andrew you're an idiot." Mya stood up and dumped her bowl into the sink and pushed her sandy colored hair behind her ears. The door behind her swung open and another girl walked in.

"You'd think by now the garage would be warmed- hello." She noticed the boys. Al rounded the corner then, a middle-aged woman in tow.

"Corrie!"

"Uncle Al!" the girl hopped over a pair of shoes lying on the hardwood floor and hugged her uncle.

"Read any good books lately?" the girl laughed.

"Morning, Mom." She said as Andrew was also engulfed in his uncle's arms. The boys felt extremely out of place.

"Ann," started Al, "This is Erik Montgomery," he said, pointing to Harry, "and Drake Tanith. They're the guys who are staying with you."

"Duh!" Andrew laughed at his own joke while everyone else stared at him.

"Erik, Drake. This is Ann Sommers and her kids, Mya, Andrew and Corrie. Corrie is you're age, you'll be going to school with her." Corrie nodded at them. "Dave is at the store, right?" Ann nodded. He turned to the boys. "Dave, their father, owns a grocery store in town."

"Do they talk?" asked Andrew. Al grinned.

"Endlessly." The boys blushed.

"Corrie." She looked over at her mother. "Pull on your shoes, we're going to take them shopping. She nodded and hopped back over the shoes to the back door. Andrew and Mya followed her ready to come along, but Ann stopped them. "No, you two are staying here." They both whined but Ann wouldn't budge. Corrie and Ann kissed Al good bye and Erik and Drake followed them out the front door. 


	5. A Dragon in Muggleland

**A/N:** Karen, Draco means dragon or serpent in Italian. Hee hee. Anyways, I kinda like this chapter. I didn't have my NBook so it's completely different from what I had written down. 

A Dragon in Muggleland

"So, where are we going?" asked Erik, leaning over the seat to talk to Corrie. Drake, having never been in a vehicle, had the seat of the van in a death-clutch, convinced it was his last day to live.

"Well, being the creative people that we are, we're going to Llaminim." Erik stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Which is what, exactly?" Corrie laughed and turned to explain. 

"Like I said, this town is _extremely creative. Llaminim is just Mini Mall spelt backwards."_

"And a mini mall is?"

"A small mall." Erik still looked confused. "A mall is where a bunch of stores are joined together in one big building. A mini mall is just smaller. Except in our case because the stores aren't even connected."

"So how is it a mall then?"

"They're all in the same area. You'll see." And as they drove around a corner, they did see. It was a big space of concrete that Corrie and Erik called a parking lot with a few stores all facing it. Ann pulled the van into a space in front of one of the larger buildings with the letters "S-A-A-N" on it. They all piled out, Erik and Corrie dragging Drake and they all headed in. The store was full of racks of clothing. Drake immediately rushed over to one and picked up a shirt on it. Clothes were one of the few things he recognized. Erik felt his stomach lurch and saw Corrie come up beside him. 

"I don't know if I like this," he told her. She smiled up at him.

"I _know _I don't like it. I've never understood why people like to shop."

"I suppose I had better get some clothes." Corrie laughed, she too had noticed the strange looks the boys' uniforms had been causing. 

"I suppose so."

*                      *                      *

"Well, that was horribly dreadful."

"Erik," Mya laughed, "I'm sorry to tell you, but you can't talk like that here."

"Why not?"

"You just don't. It's not cool."

"Lay off Mya, they're _foreign exchange students. They're allowed to talk like that." She turned to the guys, who were both holding bags of muggle clothing. "I'll show you where you're staying." They followed her down a set of stairs to a basement. She led them down a narrow hallway covered with papers (which Erik recognized as posters) and stopped beside one door. She turned the knob and pushed it open. "This is Erik's room." The room was small and cozily cramped, a small dresser in one corner, a bed with a beside table in the opposite and small desk beside the door. Erik dumped his bags on the bed while Drake smirked, knowing his room would be much better. Erik followed Corrie, and Drake, Mya and Andrew following him. She stopped at another door and pushed it open. Drake gasped. The room was even smaller than Erik's, furnished exactly the same. Corrie gently pushed him in and he, in shocked surprise, proceeded to drop his bags on the floor. _

"Smooth," Andrew told him.

"Huh?" he asked, noticing the weird looks they were giving him.

"Never mind," Corrie hurriedly told him. They left the room and followed Corrie even farther down the hall. Mya rushed ahead to a door on the right and pushed it open. 

"This is my room," she told them excitedly. Corrie ignored her and opened the door opposite to Mya's. To the right was a curtain and to their left was a door which Corrie told them was a bathroom. Directly in front of them was a desk with an odd looking contraption atop it. It had a glass plate and that was all Drake recognized besides a few blinking lights. But there were no torches or candles so he didn't know how they were lighted. He looked at the roof. All the light was coming from flickering panels set into the ceiling. 

"It's a computer," Corrie told them. Erik recognized it, of course, but wasn't exactly sure what it did because of the sheltered life in Hogwarts. They sure didn't have computers there. "That's my room," she said, pointing at the curtain. "There's a shower in the bathroom down here and I'm sure," she said, staring pointedly at Drake," you know how to use one of those." Erik laughed. 

"Yes," he muttered. 

"I'm sure you want to get settled in so-" she made a face. "Cripes, I sound like my mom. Anyways, just go unpack and by then Dad will be back and supper will be ready. The boys nodded and headed back to their respective rooms, Drake once again shocked by the lack of size. 


End file.
